The present exemplary embodiment relates to a method and system for secure data encryption, decryption, and segmentation. It finds particular application in conjunction with order management systems, and it will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
By way of background, Internet commerce, or e-commerce as it is otherwise known, relates to the buying and selling of products and/or services between consumers and merchants over the Internet or other like transactional exchanges of information. Mobile commerce, also known as m-commerce, is the ability to conduct commerce using a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a Smartphone, or other emerging mobile equipment such as dashtop mobile devices. The convenience and availability of shopping over the Internet has sparked considerable interest in e-commerce and m-commerce on behalf of both consumers and merchants.
As stated above, e-commerce and m-commerce merchants generally conduct business over the Internet. As such, they are vulnerable to attack from remote locations around the world. Accordingly, data should be protected in accordance with the PCI (Payment Card Industry) DSS (Data Security Standard) and information security best practices.